


Star Conducting

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 00:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18201224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: Really short shortStiles is being used as a conductor for a spell to protect Beacon Hills.





	Star Conducting

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't turn out how i really wanted but decided to post anyway. This is also first time I have written Teen Wolf before.

Stiles stood in the center of the pentacle he and Deaton had marked on the ground. He wasn’t sure he liked where this was going, because Deaton could be very shady at times. But Stiles himself had read through what they were doing several times, and memorized every single word. So he was going with it, unless something got changed from what he read then he was jumping out of the center so fast and breaking the lines as he went.

  
They were in the park and the pack was off doing full moon stuff. But Stiles somehow could tell that they were near by, just in case they were needed to assist their packs ‘humans’. Lydia was watching every move that was being made in front of her. She didn’t want to risk Stiles life for anything, she had become quite fond of him. They were channeling a Star and planet alignment to put up a powerful protection spell around Beacon Hills territory.

  
Stiles spark was going to be used to set off the ritual, causing the ritual to start drawing the power the the star and planetary alignment.They only needed him to kick start the ritual, he would then act as a sort of conductor channeling the power to the Nemeton. The Nemeton would then flow the magic throughout the territory. It was the fastest way to spread the spell throughout the territory with out having to have an entire coven of witches perform the spell. They hadn’t done anything with the Nemeton since the Nogitsune.

  
“Are you ready Stiles?” Deaton asked drawing Stiles attention back to the present.

  
“As I’ll ever be I guess.” Stiles answered, taking a gulp of air.


End file.
